Oniisan
by Random Taliya
Summary: Yugi has never meet Yami. Yami is four years old and Yugi is fifteen. Yami claims yugi is his Oniisan older brother . Yugi decides to adopt him but what now?
1. Adoption

Chapter 1

Yugi was walking home from school like usual with Jonochi and Anzu when a little four year old runs into Yugi cring.  
"Oh what's wrong?" Yugi asks the little child who at this time you couldn't tell the child's gender.  
The little child looks up at Yugi and the child's eyes light up with joy. "Oniisan?"

Before Yugi could reply that he had no brother a lady comes over starting to hit Yami across the face. "Yami you brat! You should know better than to not listen to what I say.I told you that the orphanage doesn't clean itself but you faint while doing something as simple as sweeping the floor. You should be glad we even took you in. Now come along!" She yelled. Yami fainted from loss of blood. He fainted onto Yugi, Yugi instinctively catching him.

Yami was still standing but out cold Yugi grabbed him holding the undernorished boy in his arms. "Excuse me but can i adopt him?"  
"Oh what how old are you 10? Don't think so boy."

"Excuse me for being so short but i'm 15 here is my student id card if you don't belive me."  
"oh then you can adopt him here fill this out."  
"jonochi do you think you could hold Yami for a while?" Yugi asks.

"sure Yug here" takes Yami who is still asleep while Yugi fills out the form. "There you go ."

"here are his birth certifcation and the like."  
"personal belongings?"  
She shakes her head."he has none."

"Thank you.' Yugi takes Yami back from Jonochi then walks back home.  
"Grampa i'm back. Could we talk for a minute?"

"Yugi what is it?" Grampa calls back until he sees little Yami. "Oh he looks like you did at four years old. What happened to his face he's all cut. Lets get him some band-aids." Grampa runs of to get medical supplies.  
"Uh..."Yami says waking up looking straight up at Yugi."oniisan?" He tries to sit up in Yugi's arms coughing grasping onto Yugi's shirt.  
"You feeling ok?"

Yami replies"no". Yugi fells Yami's forehead."Oh you have a fever here." Lies Yami down on the sofa."I'll get you a blanket ok?"

"orphan........."  
"no don't worry I adopted you, Yami you are staying with me and my grampa."

"co.............."  
"shu here" Takes a blanket from the closet placeing it over Yami. Grampa comes in seing the little boy covered by the blanket. "Let's make you face feel better." Grampa said covering up all the wounds with band-aids.

Will Yami get better? Will He be able to trust people? Next time Yugi what is Ice cream?


	2. Ice Cream

Chapter 2

_hi _ Thoughts

{hi}mind talk-comes up latter

Yami as Grampa bandaged his wounded face stared at all the games. Yugi noticed the four year olds eyes wander for a while and then stared at one spot for a while.  
"Yami what are you doing?" Yugi asked

"Yugi what is in that bag?" Yami asks pointing to a shopping bag on the kitchen table. "And why you making the stuff inside it disappear?"

"Yami I need you to stop looking around so i can bandage your face look over here." Grampa calls for the tenth time. " But Oniisan is making stuff disappear i want to watch!" Yami wains but then suddenly shivers. Grampa immediatly checked for a fever."You have a fever . Here rest a little." lies Yami back down. Yugi had just finished putting all perishable food away and heads over to Yami. "Oniisan?" "Yes yami?" "why were you.........." coughs suddenly shaking under the blanket. Yugi places a new blanket on top of Yami's current one and Yami falls asleep shortly after."I'll explain later Yami." Yugi says lightly. Yami falls asleep for three hours Yugi seeing how calm Yami was.

Three hours later Yami wakes up and runns around tring to find yugi not realizing Yugi was in his room doing homework. While runnning aroud he knocked down two vases one of them injuring him. Yami heads to Yugi's room deciding to wait for yugi there only to have Yugi open his door seeing Yami who jumped onto him."Oniisan!" he said happily and hugged him as well as he could with an injured left arm.

"Yami your up." Sees Yami's arm. "Yami what happened to your arm?"

"I was looking for you bumpded two glass flower holder things an it brake on arm."

"How come you are still smiling after that though doen't it hurt?"

"It don't hurt!"Yami yells followed by grabbing it as the arm pained more hiding the pain from his expression"see...me feel fine."

"Oh ok then lets treat it." Yugi said getting the first aid kit thinking _Place vases at above Yami's head level and keep chemicals there as well. _He is snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yami yell from the kitchin heading in with the first aid kit seeing Yami next to the bleach bottle and his eyes cringed. "Yami? don't tell me..."

"Oniisan eyes burn why?"

"Yami what did you do?"

"soup i want soup so i lookeed under her an gabed this i used it for my face and my eyes hurt. Oniisan why my eyes pain?" Yugi helps Yami irrigate his eyes with water for ten minutes but yami's vision was still blurry and his eyes still hurt.

"Ask me before you wander through stuff like that you din't pick up soup Yami." Grabs the soup "This is soup but this is bleach. I need to get you to a hospital now. It will be ok just promise me you won't do that again."

"otakae"

"I'll take that as an ok."

Grampa comes in seeing Yugi guiding Yami to the door. "Yugi why are you leading him outside?"

"Grampa yami got bleach in his eyes he needs to see a doctor."

"oh I'll find a better place for our harsh chemicals you get him to the hospital."

Yugi walks with Yami to the hospital and tell them what had happened and how his eyes still hurt and he had blurred vision.

The doctors gave Yugi antibiotic eyedrops so he could administer them to Yami who complained of pain the whole time. The doctor also precribed an oral pain madicine for Yami. Yami's eyes were covered with a towel and Yugi tried to convice him that it was ok to be carried home but little Yami refused. He asked Yugi to guide him . When they got home Yami tried to find his way on his own tripping over everything from the sofa to the table that had the two vases. Yugi asked him were he was trying to go. Yami replied the kitchin and his stomach growled. Yugi laughed carring Yami to a seat in the kitchen making Yami some Mac n' Cheese hopping he would like it.

Yami after messily trying to eat the mac n' cheese rather successfully he wanted something sweet.

"How about ice cream yami does that sound good?"

"aneki what is Ice cream?"

Yami looks at little Yami shocked. Yami looks back "Yugi me bad......."

"No It's just that i'm a little shocked you have never had Ice Cream. That is that you are going to have ice cream."

Yugi gets Yami ice cream Yami starts eating it. He gets his already Mac n' Cheese over his face now also had ice cream over his face as well. He smiled haply but then starts coughing and shivering again. "ane.....................ane......................aneki.............. i feel....................." His cough takes over. Yugi feels Yami's forehead. "Yami you stil have a fever! I'll get you to bed." Yugi carries yami in his arms. Yami holds onto yugi's t- shirt. "ane..................." He calls. "Hush Yami you will be ok ." Yugi lay Yami down on the bed covering him with a blanket. "rest up ".

Yami is still ill. Will he get better? What will happen when Yami trys to pretend he is better next time.


	3. Candy

Before I leave you to the story you know how little kids get with suger. Expect lots of that this time.

Chapter 3

Yami was in bed coughing as he slept he thought of ways to not end up in bed. Yugi came in with a theometer placing it under Yami's tongue leaving he room till he heard it beep. When it didn't beep after a minute he came back seing Yami playing with not sure why. He wasn't putting it to the light to make it heat up. He was tossing it in the air. He knew this wasn't what little Yami would usually do.

"Beep thingy beep!" Yugi hears Yami say

"So that's what your up to you don't want you temperature taken."

"uh oh"Yami said curling up in the corner of his bed. He held the thermometer."aneki me scared"yami then sees a spider near him he screams clinging to Yugi the thermometer falling an luckily not shattering."Big black scary thingy. aneki..."

"shu." Yugi goes and is about to hit it. "No! It will haughnt(Yami trying to say haunt) me in my dreams No!" Yami cries pulling on Yugi's shirt.

"Ok shu."Yugi guides the little daddylonglegs onto a piece of paper opening the window letting it to the garden closing the window.

"Yugi I heard Yami scream is he ok?"

"Yeah it was a spider. I handled it."

Yami's stomach grumbled. Yami hid.

"Yami? Oh were did he go." Yugi pretends to look around then undoes the blankets a little "there he is. Lets get you some food ok?"

"But mealtime?"

"Yami three meal a day is not all there is, what do you want a sandwhich ? Candy? chips? cookies?"

Yami looked at Yugi staring for a few minutes...

(time passes)

"uh..."

"can't decide?"

nods "what candy, chips an' cookie aneki?"

Yugi went and got Yami a small bag of candy, small bag of chips and a few cookies and he eat almost everything except the chips.

"why not chips?"

"salty...too salty..."

"ok"

Yugi leaves the room when he sees Yami playing with his Duel Mosters toys. When he comes back five minutes later Yami is running around the room with a Dark Magician plushy on his head. Yugi went up to Yami.

"Yami what are you doing?"

Yami continues running then halts saying "thamk you for flyimg air Duel please come agaim" placing the dark magician down. Yami runns a little more but then faints from a suger crash and his fever.

"Looks like air Duel needs recharging huh?" Yugi asks Yami.

"No, air Duel is fime." Yami said standing back up. He then suddenly feels the pain from his left arm and his eyes start to hurt again he cries grabbing onto Yugi. Yugi lifts Yami.

"Oh What is wrong Yami?"

"arn...arnn..."

"yami do you mean arm?"

"that waht me said...arn"

"here" sits Yami down looking at Yami's arm seeing it was bleeding again fixing a new bandage around it.'

"eyes...burn...eyes..."

"Oh shu Yami" Yugi grabs the pain reliever chewables the doctor had prescribed. "Yami chew on this I'll find the eye drops ok?"Yami nods Yugi uses this time to check Yami for a fever.

Yugi's thoughts: OMG his fever is bad. He should be resting.

Yugi got the eye drops and Childrens Tylonol PM for Yami. When Yami sees the medicine he jumps of bed with only his right arm and runs to the living room hiding again. He however was beginning to shiver again and he coughed uncontrollably he suddenly felt overwhelmed from exhaustion and fainted behind the living room couch. Yugi came in hearing Yami's coughing looking for him franticly.

"Yami? Yami where are you?" He called desperately until he sees the passed out boy on the floor. "OMG Yami!" Yugi yells lifting Yami carrying him to bed. When Yami was under the covers he woke up.

"a...ne...ki...?" he strained.

"Thank god! Yami you really had me scared here before you get any worse take some medicine."

"But...me...feelses(feels)...fine...sleepy..." His cough worsens.

"Yami?"Yugi questions he feels Yami's forehead "Oh no!" Yugi sits little Yami up and feeds him medicine. He then gives Yami eye drops as well "here rest up now." Yugi says.

"A...ne...ki ...me ...bad?"

"No Yami, You are just sick. You need to rest."

Yami fell asleep.

(one hour later)

Yugi returned to his room after doing a little bit of homework seeing Yami playing with the duel Monster Plushes again. When Yugi got close to Yami he heard Yami's stomach growl.

"Yami you hungry?"

Yami nods. Yugi goes and gets Yami his lunch. When he came back however he saw little Yami had collaped and he was trying to move.

"Yami? Yugi sits Yami up "Do you need me to put you back in bed? Are you feeling ok?"

Yami coughs and reaches for the bed.

"Oh ok don't force yourself. Here" places Yami in bed.

"Here Yami, Do I need to feed you or can you..."

Yami coughs a lot and trys sitting up.

"Oh my poor little brother here." sits Yami up yami falling towards him. "I have you, here open up, You need to eat a little."

Yami opens his mouth a little and he slowly swallows the soup. "there feel any better Yami?"

Yami shakes his head slightly.

"Maybe after you get some rest then. Here rest up." Yugi says placing Yami back down covering him.

Yami fell asleep quickly.


	4. Melons

Yami:I'm bored.

Yugi:Yami you know dragon tales is starting.

Yami:Yah, Dragom Tales!(runs off)

Random Taliya:I do not own the show Dragon Tales or Yugioh.

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Yugi brought Yami home and Yami was finally over his cold and somehow despite the chocolate's being stored on top of the fridge managed to get to them and

was now having the biggest sugar high Yugi had ever seen. He was jumping from couch to couch in the living room which was an idea he got from watching Dragon Tales. Yugi had tried to

tell him that a couch was not the same as a huge mushroom but he said Yugi was just sour because he was to heavy to bounce on the sofa's. Yugi went and sat in a chair in the kichin

watching Yami making sure his newly hyper little brother didn't get hurt. Yami saw Yugi looking at him and whined "I want to play but cam't cause brother is starimg at me."

"Oh fine." goes and grabs a fruit pop out of the freezer and Yami sees it knowing it had sugar in it really not sure what it was jumping off the couch running trying to grab it. Yugi sits

down giving the unwrapped iced treat to Yami grabbing another for himself. He smiles as the fruity treat calmed yami while giving him what he craved, Sugar. Yami slowly sucked on the

iced treat then places it on a paper plate nearby crying.

"Yami what is wrong?" Yugi asked Yami who wasn't ill anymore.

Yami continues crying clinging to Yugi.

Yugi rubbed circles on Yami's back "Please otooto tell me what is wrong. Why are you crying?"

Yami held onto his head the room spinning around him his brother's concerned voice unheard.

Yugi noticed Yami was holding his own head. He knew Yami didn't have brain freeze because of how slow he was eating the fruit pop. He felt Yami's forehead just in case his little brother

had caught another cold or fallen ill again. Finding hie brother's temperature to be normal he was curious as to why Yami was crying. Yami's sobs stopped and he regrabbed the fruit pop

sucking on it more. Yami then sees his brother's concerned face. "Oniisan me dooes somthing wrong?"

"Yes do you know how worried you had me Yami? Why did you start crying all of a sudden?"

"Head hurt badly and hyperness went bye bye." Basically Yami's description of a sugar crash.

"Oh , next time tell me what is happening I was scared you had gotten ill again."

Yami sucked on the pop "you was" he says as he tries to eat the fruit pop.

"Yes i was and talk while eating Yami."

"Why not?" Yami said stilt eating the ice pop. Yugi sees Yami's eyes enlarge with curiosity.

"Because it is rude Yami."

"But me not cute?" Yami whines crying again.

"Oh forget what I said, Of course your cute."

Yami puts his fruit pop down ,which was now just ice cause all the flavor had been sucked out, and hugs Yugi.

"Yah brother doesn't hate me!"

"Oh course I don't hate you Yami."

"Can we go to the park?"

"Yeah here can you tie your shoes?" Yugi asked

Yami stares at the laces and tries to use his shadow abilities to tie them. He fails and tries to tie them manualy only to end up with one of his right fingers under the laces crying.

Yugi undoes the really poorly tied shoes fixing them making sure Yami understood how it was done letting him try his left shoe. They then head to the park and Yami happily plays on the slides, the glider (with Yugi's help), the balance beams (A few inches off the ground), and finally the swings. He surprisingly swings with out any help and makes it into a game where each swing represented a different airplane. the park was empty so he goes from swing to swing 'commanding ' each one . He finally gets bored after an hour of play and starts to walk back with Yugi until he sees a round orange thing with black stripes appear in front of him. He stares at it lifting it. From across the park someone calls for it, in the suns light it was a boy with long white hair. Upon hearing the voice one could tell he was British. The boy realizes Yami is to intrigued by the ball to hear and puts his head down then sees Yugi was next to him.

"Yugi, whose the little kid?"

"Oh him, he is Yami, Grampa and I adopted him a week ago. He hasn't seen much so sorry he is so perplexed by the ball Bakura."

"It's fine he will lose his interest quickly."

Yami throws the ball down seeing it bounce back he steps away from it clinging to Yugi for his own life.

"Yami it's just a ball it won't hurt you."

"But, thimg boumced back, it tryimg to attack me." he clings on crying. Yugi sighs realizing the concept of sports is going to be too complex to explain to Yami for a while. Yugi lifts Yami taking him home. When they get home Yami stopps crying when he sees a melon get cut into pieces by Grampa yelling "Die evil cousim of the orange evil ball."

"Yami, That's a watermelon not a cousin to the basketball you saw earlier."

"if it's not them why grampa cuttimg it?"

"Because that's how you get the edible part out."

"But doesn't it hurt the watermelon?"

"huh?"

Next time will Yugi be able to explain to Little Yami that watermelons and other fruits are meant to be eatten or will the little tyke never eat anything fruit related again. Next chapter is called Melons part two.


	5. Melons part 2

Melons part 2

Yami continued to watch grampa cut the watermelon. He turned his head burring it into the lower part of Yugi's shirt crying. Grampa continued to cut the melon until yugi says, "Geez grampa can't you atleast wait until yami is out of the room before doing that, He is scared. How can you be so cold hearted?"

"Yugi it's just a watermelon."

"Tell that to Yami then, before he gets scared of anything that is cut."

Yami during this conversation had run back to Yugi's room and was on Yugi's bed crying worse than the day his parents abandoned him at the orphanage.

"I would but were is he?"

"What do you mean he is right..." Looks down at his shirt seeing Yami had wandered off. He hears a loud scream from his bedroom. "Oh no what happened now?" Yugi ran as quickly as he could seeing Yami on the ground trying to move. Yugi remembers Yami still had a broken arm. Yugi runs to Yami, '"Otooko-kun, what is it?" He asks as he gets down so Yami could see him.

"Aneki, my legs hurt."

"Yami can you stand?"

"no, aneki my legs hurt."

"Oh here" Lifts Yami "where were you trying to go?"

"that thing." Yami says pointing to the computer.

"the computer." Yugi quizzically says.

Yugi places Yami in the chair in front of the computer and starts the computer,as he does Yami screams again.

"Yami something wrong?"

"Aneki...black scary thimg..." pointing to a small daddylonglegs on the wall behind the desk. Yugi removes the spider opening the window letting it outside. He closes the window seeing Yami crying.

"Otooto-kun the spider is gone why you crying? You feeling ok?"

"Aneki my head hurts."

"ok shu." cheaks Yami's head making sure he didn't have a bump. To his relief yami was bump free however Yami started to shake.

"Yami What is wrong?" Feels Yami for a fever but finds nothing. Yami's breathing was labored and he wouldn't stop shaking.

"Yami please tell me what is wrong, you are scaring me otooto-kun."

"Aneki world closing in, me feelses dizzy"

"Ok here" huggs Yami not really sure why Yami was acting like this.

Grampa comes up seeing a crying Yami clung to Yugi.

"what happened? Is he ill again?"

"Grampa he isn't running a fever but he having problems breathing, can't stop shaking and is feeling dizzy."

"well lets see if we can atleast get him to eat something." feeds Yami a watermelon cube. Yami ate it and reached out for more.

''here."Grampa said feeding Yami more on the tenth he suddenly choked on the piece his already labored breathing worsening. He clung instinctively to Yugi. Yugi hit Yami's back lightly and the piece came out.

"Aneki, what was?" pointing to the bowl of cut up watermelon.

"remember what Granmpa was cutting earlier?"

Yami nodded catiously.

"that's the part inside of it.'

Yami stares at it.

"But it not ebil it taste good?"

"Of course it not evil otooko-kun." Messes with Yami's spiky hair. Yami let yugi do so and fell asleep in Yugi's arms. The five year old sucked his thumb as he slept.

Yugi read his one of his summer reading books as Yami slept still clung to Yugi. Yami slept like this for three hours then woke up.

"aneki gomenasai "

"What you apologizing for Yami?"

"sorry me cryied so much aneki."

"that's ok you don't have to appoligize but why were you shaking you had me scared otooto-kun."

"When me was in orphanage me would faint suddenly, a annoyed worker there tooks me to a doctor to find me has asthma, the worker never told da orphanage me has this this so me never was treated and my asthma got..." Yami's breathing becomes labored again and he cling to Yugi again.

"Yami oai you feel ok?"

"a...ne...ki..." Yami strains, he has more trouble breathing and shivers like before.

"Yami here rest I'll help you to a doctor." Yugi lies Yami down on his lap.

"Aneki gomenasai"

"it's ok i just wish you had told me you had this problem before. I'm going to get you to a doctor and make sure you get medication for this."

Grampa comes in seeing Yami on Yugi's lap.

"Yugi this is the second time today I've seen him clinging to you and this time he is lying down you sure he isn't ill?" Feels Yami's head "He doesn't have a fever that's odd."

"Grampa Yami said a few minutes ago that he has Asthma and that the orphange he was in never got him medication for it."

"Oh i'll stay here while you get him to a doctor."

Yugi lifts Yami up taking him to the medical center across the street.

Next chapter is about Yami meeting Mokuba. Games disappear along with a little kid. Three guesses who. Tittle will be Lost Games


	6. Lost Games

Hopefully the longest chapter. I spent a lot of time on this so please review. I am interested on who you think the person at the end with no name is so if you have any thoughts tell me. Now to do somehing I haven't done in a while...

I do not own Yugioh, the Melenium puzzle or anything else mentioned in here.

Lost Games

Yugi had Yami in hand when they entered the medical center greeted by a female doctor. She semed to know Yami.

"Oh how much you have grown Yami! You haven't seen me in three years that orphanage treating you ok?"

"me no at orphange anymore, me with aneki." Yami said hugging Yugi. Yugi smiles at the gesture.

"so what brings this little guy back?" the doctor asks messing with Yami's hair.

"He earlier today said something about asthma and that he was never treated for it. He also was complaining about leg pain."

"Oh I been waiting years for someone to bring him back for a check-up!" her eyes brightened.

"Well were should we go so the whole waiting room doesn't hear a check-up madame?"

"Oh room three..."Yami clings onto her "Me no want Doctor Yura Nurse Kimari."

"Don't worry he got demoted to a nurse and i'm now your doctor."

"really!"

"Yeah come on let's get you checked out."

Yugi carries Yami in and places him into the bed.

Kimari checked Yami then hands Yugi two inhalers and some candy for Yami. Yami as he sees it in Yugi's hand grabs it sucking on it.

Kimari smiles seeing he was no longer scared of candy.

"He needs to use this twice a day, I suggest at breakfast and dinner. This other one is should he have any asthmatic attacks. Here is the prescription, You need to renew every mounth and he is due for another check-up in four months. As for his legs they aren't broken so if at any point he wants to stand or walk let him he needs the stimulation."

"Ok,Here Yami lets go."

"Ka!"Yami reaches up for Yugi. Yugi lifts him.

It was really hot out and when Yugi and Yami got home Yami stared out the window falling asleep on the couch. He had curled up into a ball like a kitten and was sucking his thumb. he despite being almost six years old looked like a three year old.

Yami had never been to the beach and Yugi wanted to take him but it was over 20 mile to the nearest beach and Grampa wasn't free to take them. After long deliberation Yami and Yugi agreed on to just go to the new arcade across the street. The arcade was close by and air conditioned. When Yugi arrived with yugi in his hand at the arcade Yami wiggles in Yugi's arms.

"Me want down."

"Ok here" places Yami on the ground on his feet. Yami sees the DDR game and runs over to it Yugi sees this and darts after Yami not sure why Yami would suddenly run off. When Yugi finally reaches the DDR machine he sees Anzu, he was dancing and Yami was looking up at how she danced she finished the game to see Yami.

"Oh who are you? Your so cute." she messes with his hair seeing him try to fix it again laughing. Yugi goes to her she sees the similarities between Yami and Yugi. "uhm Yugi is there a sibling you have been hiding or a love child?"

"No Anzu he was adopted by grampa and I last week."

"I don't believe you."

"ne, cans me play"

Anzu laughed""Sure why not?" Anzu searches for quarters to pay and Yami runs over to Yugi asking for quarters. When Yami received the quarters he was not sure were to put them Anzu laughed again this time pointing to the coin slot. Yami inserted the quarters and Anzu placed them in verses mode and placed herself as a Starndard level player. Yami did the same but as he was about to select Anzu changed it on him to Beginner mode, he pushed it to light mode and when she turned set it back to standard before she could change it. the first song went to Anzu. She chose Butterfly

Ay, ay, ay  
Ay, ay, ay  
Ay, ay, ay  
Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, (to find my samurai)  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, (to find my samurai)  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

ay, ay, ay, ... ay, ay,  
ay... ay, ay, ay  
Where's my samurai  
ay, ay, ay, ... ay, ay,  
ay... ay, ay, ay  
Where's my samurai

Oh..., oh..., oh...,  
Oh..., oh..., oh...

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

ay, ay, ay, ... ay, ay,  
ay... ay, ay, ay  
Where's my samurai  
ay, ay, ay, ... ay, ay,  
ay... ay, ay, ay  
Where's my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Anzu and Yami tied and Anzu was stunned that Yami could even reach the arrows let alone hit them on time. The second Song was Yami's choice and he picked Dream a Dream

Dream a dream,lover,take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please,  
boy,your making me scream.  
Dream a dream,lover,love is just a dream,  
if you wanna set me free  
boy,your making me scream.

Oo la da di,la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, boy, you making me scream  
Oo la da di,la da da  
You gotta dream a little dream

Oh,one more time,I'm back with a new ryhme  
Hey!Here we go again  
Ha!Turn it up my friend  
No!We don't stop,we rock the spot  
No!We don't quit  
Get ready cause this is it.

Do you like to dream?  
Hey!I like to dream,baby  
Do you like to dream?  
Ho!I like to dream,mama  
Do you like to scream?  
Hey!I like to scream,baby  
Do you like to scream?  
Ho!so scream it out

Dream a dream,lover,take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please  
boy,your making me scream  
Dream a dream,lover,lover is just a dream if you wanna set me free  
boy,your making me sceam

Oo la da di, la da da  
Take me anywhere you please, boy you making me scream

Yami started to mess up feeling dizzy.

Oo la da di, la da da  
You gotta dream a little dream

Huh! Party over here  
Bring it up on the rear  
Huh! Party over there  
Huh! Hands in the air

Yami stated to do better again.

We don't stop,  
we rock the spot  
No! We don't quit  
Get ready yall this is it

Dream a dream, lover, take in your dream,  
Take me anywhere you please, boy you making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream,  
If you wanna set me free boy you making me scream

Oo la da di, la da da  
Take me anywhere you please boy you making me scream  
Oo la da di, la da da  
You've got to dream a little dream

(Come on baby, let's dream a dream together, a dream that is real)

Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream,  
Take me anywhere you please boy you making me scream  
Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream  
If you wanna set me free boy you making me scream

Oo la da di, la da da  
You got to dream a little dream

Anzu won this round and she choose bumble bee

Oh-o-o-oa

Oh-o-o-o

Oh-o-o-oa

Oh-o-o-o

Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

My heart skips a beat When you walk in the room

I go boom boom boom You go zoom zoom zoom

You're my playboy, playtoy Love and my friend I wanna be with you until the end I give my heart and my soul to you To make you see its true Im so confused, baby, cant you see Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa Oh-o-o-o Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da Oh-o-o-oa Oh-o-o-o Dup-i-dup-i-do la da Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

i start to cry when you walk out the door you go bye bye bye i go why why why i'm so lonely and only waiting for you to come back and tell me i love you I give my heart and my soul to you To make you see its true Im so confused, baby, cant you see Please come rescue me Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me

Anzu starts messing up

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Anzu regains her balance.

Oh-o-o-oa Oh-o-o-o

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa Oh-o-o-o

Yami faints suddenly being caught by Anzu who stops holding the little boy whose legs had given in.

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

The game ends in a tie.

"Yugi what just happened to him?"

"He recently fainted and couldn't move his legs, i took him to a doctor but they said to let him workout if he wanted to.(sits down so Yami could see him.) You need me to carry you Yami?"

"Aneki..." reaches up for Yugi.

"ok" Yugi lift Yami.

"Aneki... me' hungry."

"ok" sits Yami in one of the chairs of the arcade, "Anzu can you make sure he is safe while I get him food?"

"sure"

Meanwhile on the other side of the arcade a man in a white suit with a briefcase is reprimanding his younger brother over missing a business meeting by going to the younger apologizes and the elder of the two walks towards the exit the younger following until he sees Yami. He runs to him his brother clueless to the fact. Yami stares at the young boy who was two years older than him.

"can we play a game together?" the boy asked.

"Aneki said I can't play with strangers"

"my name is Mokaba, Kaiba Mokuba. You Yugi's little brother?"

"yeah, you's know Yugi?"

"yes, my brother Seto is in the same class as your brother."

"What's you wan a play?" Yami asked getting excited kicking his legs under the table (even with his pain) in anticipation.

"How about hid n seek?"

Yami's happy attitude dissapears realizing he can't walk forget about fiding it place to hid. Mokuba notices this thinking Yami is trying to chicken out.

"Oh so now you are a scardy cat?"

"No!" Yami jumps out of his chair running. Mokuba yells "Wait a minute what number?" Yami was long gone. Mokuba puts his head in his hands, "I really am an idiot!"

Meanwhile Yami had fainted behind a pinball machine from his leg pains.

Mokuba runs through the arcade and can't find Yami. Mokuba had a Nintendo Ds with him and sits down playing Ace attorney wishing finding Yami was so easy. Mokuba gets so absorbed in the game he has no clue someone is behind him untill they swip his Ds.

"Hey I was using that!'

"Where is the Younger Moto!"

"I don't know."

"Well I guess I'll just hold onto this until the gets some discipline." Shakes the Ds"

"My Ds give it back."

"Tisk tisk tell me where Yami Moto is!"

"I don't know."

The evil man walks on seeing Yami asleep on the floor next to the pinball machine. he toses the Ds to Mokuba and grabs Yami running away. Mokuba looks at his DS seeing his game chip was stolen.

Will the gang find out where the mistrustful man took Yami and who is this man. To be covered in part next time in Investigations.


	7. When instinct tells you somethingpart1

When instinct tells you something...

part 1

Little Yami woke up unable to move in what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse, he was surrounded by water and the water level was increasing. He wasn't on the floor, he was on a stone table about ten feet off the ground but the water was rising fast and Yami was scared. He yells and feels this kidnapper cover his mouth.

"you think wasting your breath who would save a pathetic boy,think about it yami boy? Don't you remember me?"

Yami looks up at his kidnapper and starts crying remembering something he didn't want to.

"You truely think Yugi will save you? He didn't even protect you."

"Aneki...will..."Yami coughs suddenly feeling really weak.

"I see that hosing you down with water earlier achieved the right effect." He laughed.

Yami felt nothing and fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile at the arcade Yugi is returning to the table with food seeing Mokuba there with no sign of Yugi. Mokuba was crying. Yugi goes to Mokuba.

"Mokuba, have you seen Yami?"

"yes we were playing hid and seek, then some man showed up he found Yami and took him."

Yugi left the tray with the food down and runs out the arcade he heads where his heart guides him. Little does he realize that he seems to have 'mothers insight' when it comes to Yami, and that his mind is leading him directly to the ware house Yami is in. As he nears the door he feels pain, but not his own, sympathy pain, he runs in seeing the rising water, he then sees Yami passed out on the stone notices Yami is wet. He runs to him holding him carrying him out. When the two where back at home he tries to wake Yami. Yami slowly wakes. he yells for Yugi. Yugi holds him.

"hush Yami i'm right here."

"Aneki..." Yami shivers suddenly "a...ne...ki?"

"Yami, you're shivering." Yugi feels Yami's forehead. "Yami you have a fever again! Here rest I'll get you Lunch you must be..." Yami cling onto Yugi.

"Yami what is it?" Yugi realizes Yami is scared of something.

"No, Ane...ki...don't...he...come...back...stay..." Yami starts coughing again.

"Yami, why are you so scared? Who took you?" Yugi hugs Yami resting Yami's small head on his shoulder.

"Evil doctor...other family...peoples dead...me...next...aneki...save...me...aneki..."

Yugi massaged Yami's back "shu. it's ok you're save now shu." Yugi didn't want to think this but he felt something tramatic must have happened to Yami before Yugi adoped him. Yami feel asleep clung to Yugi.

Grampa came in seeing Yami, he thought Yami had had another panic attack and was about to leave when Yugi said.

"Grampa call Doctor Kimari over Yami's gotten sick again. He also seems physologicly scarred and he needs lunch."

"Ok" hears Yugi's stomach growl.

"I'll be right back with food."

"Thanks Gramps"

Yami woke up again clinging tighter to Yugi.

"Yami what is wrong?"

Yami just cries suddenly, Yugi tried to calm him but Yami kept crying for ten minutes. Grampa came back in seeing Yami cry.

"Yugi what happened to him?"

"I don't know Gramps he has been crying since he woke up."

Yami stopped crying falling out of bed. Yugi caught him.

"What just happened Yami?"

"A...ne...ki...don't...eber...leabe(Having trouble pronouncing v's currently) me ...promise?"

"I promise, but Yami why are you so weak? What happened?"

"me's neber want to see him again. sabe me Yugi."

"See who Yami? Who has you scared?"

"ebil doctor Yuba?"

"Yuba?" Yugi thinks "Oh you mean Doctor Yura?"

Yami nods.

"Don't worry you heard Kimari, he isn't a doctor anymore."

"But he tooks me an left me there. He ebil an he tring to gets me. help."

"alright calm down i'm here." Sighs at how frantic Yami is holding him. He knew Yami was scared of more than he was saying and really hoped Yami would tell him the full truth soon.

Doctor Kimari comes in and says hi to Yami, she did not expect that he would grab onto her hand and not let go.

"What the... What happened?"

"Yami Believes Yura kidnapped him earlier. I believe him but I have a stange feeling he isn't saying everything and i'm sure he is ill again."

Yami had fallen asleep again.


	8. Pinkie Swear

When instinct tells you something...

part 2.

Yami feel asleep again but shivered in yugi's grip. Yugi decides now would be a good time to give Yami a new pair of clothes,( the Kuribo pajamas Grampa told Yugi to give Yami.)

Yami calmed down snuggled against Yugi's face. Yugi smiled at this lying down next to the little boy soon falling asleep himself. Yami got scared in the middle of the night waking up seeing the shadows move he looks around and sees nothing and cries himself back to sleep. The poor boy thought he was seeing things. Yugi woke up shortly after feeling something wasn't right. He sees Yami had been crying and then sees something move towards them. He sits up holding Yami protectively.

"Yami what ever made you cry will not harm you."

The figure moving towards them ran off out the window which Yugi had checked was locked. Yugi goes and locks it again.

Yami wakes up again not seeing Yugi next to him. He cries loudly Yugi runs back to Yami.

"Yami hush."

"Ane...ki...me's...I...me...cold..." shiver under the covers.

"Shu, It will be ok, Hush" brings the folded cover over Yami's blanket. "There feel better?"

Yami doesn't answer but coughs harshly. Yugi lifted Yami up into a seated position placing the poor boys head on his shoulder. Yami clung to Yugi's shirt.

"What's wrong Otooto-kun?"

"Aneki...I...Yugi...don't eber let Yuba...Aneki..."

"Yami what did he do to you? Please tell me."

"Aneki, he reason me was...ane...ki...?" Yami falls from yugi's shoulder.

"Yami?" Yugi feels Yami's small forehead. "Oh no." Yugi used a ear theomether. "Otouto-kun your fever!" Yugi lay Yami back down only to have his shirt clung back onto.

"A...ne...ki...he...my...family gone...because him."

[So he is traumatized from his family members deaths, Poor little brother]

"oh here" Yugi drapes the blankets over Yami. "don't worry i'm here, he will not hurt you again. ever!"

"promise?"

"Yes i promise. here give me your pinky." Yami extends his pinky out to have it linked to Yugi's. "Pinky swear."

Yami stares at Yugi's action confused."It's an unbreakable promise."

"unbreakablw?"

"Yes unbreakable."

Yami smiles and links Yugi's finger. His eyes sparkle with joy but shortly after he starts shaking in this grasp.

"Otouto-kun?"

"a...ne...ki...dizzy...sl...sleepy..."

"Yami, here" Yugi lay Yami back down covering him with two warm blankets.


End file.
